


[叉冬]暗戀這件小事

by tachibanaREI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 叉骨X冬兵 (前後有差)設定：校園風AU。雙向暗戀。冬兵因為意外失去了左臂，休學一年後重新回到學校，無意間卻透過Steve認識了一名學長。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow





	[叉冬]暗戀這件小事

※※※※※※

Bucky Barnes因為一年前的意外失去了左臂。住院治療、裝上義肢，再加上復健，事隔一年後他終於重新回到校園裡，值得慶幸的是他和他的好哥兒們Steve Rogers同班，落後的課程至少還有人能罩著他。

Steve屬於那種中規中矩又體貼熱心的好學生類型，特別是因為Bucky裝了義肢左臂，Steve總是喜歡主動為他做些事情，像是中午時主動去餐廳幫他拿餐點、或是換教室時主動幫他拿厚重的教科書之類的。

Bucky覺得自己沒柔弱到那種程度，偶爾會有些受不了他這些格外關愛的行為。

Bucky沒有花太多時間便重新適應了校園生活，在Steve的陪伴下每天也過得有滋有味。

直到那天的相遇，顛覆了Bucky原有的生活。

「這位是Brock Rumlow，跟我同一個社團的。」Steve向Bucky介紹道。

「叫我Brock就好。」

站在兩人面前的黑髮男子，五官輪廓分明、似有南歐地區的血統，下巴處的鬍渣修剪得很整齊，看起來特別有男人味。Bucky盯著對方那雙漂亮的琥珀色眼眸，長而翹的睫毛隨著眨眼的動作一顫一顫的，讓人不自覺就深陷其中。

「Bucky？」Steve不重不輕地推了Bucky一把，這才將他的魂給拉了回來。

Bucky眨眨眼回過神來，發現黑髮男子正伸出右手像是要與他握手的模樣，卻因為遲遲等不到Bucky的回應，場面顯得有些尷尬。

Bucky連忙輕咳兩聲，伸出右手與他握了握。

「我姓Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky。」他不禁將長袖底下的左手義肢往身後藏了藏。

「我知道，剛剛Steve介紹過了。」對方笑答。

噢，這男人就連嗓音也那麼好聽！

Bucky低垂著眼沒敢直視對方，感覺到耳根有些發燙，真希望對方不會察覺到這個。

他從Steve的口中得知Brock是大他們兩屆的學長，明年就要畢業了。由於學年和課程完全不同，即使那次的不期而遇讓他們認識了彼此，但實際上Bucky能與對方互動的機會卻少之又少。

他和Brock之間唯一的連結僅只有Steve，多虧了Steve和Brock兩人參加的是同一個社團──健身的社團──Bucky有時跟Steve走在一起時才能遇見Brock。

Bucky也不知道自己到底是哪根筋不對勁，每當Brock遠遠朝他們走來準備向他和Steve打招呼時，他的視線總是不敢看向Brock。左手掌心緊握成拳每每被他藏在身後，他不知道Brock有沒有注意過他的金屬手臂，但他就是不想被他看見那隻金屬手臂，或許他是在害怕看見Brock看見它時臉上會露出的神情，無論如何他認為那肯定不會是他樂見的。

除了視線不敢看對方之外，他覺得自己面對Brock的態度也可以說是糟糕透頂──

有一次Brock熱情地和Steve聊了一會兒社團的事情，Bucky站在一旁看樹看花看天空，背地裡卻是豎起耳朵偷聽他們倆在聊些什麼，後來Brock看了看腕錶問Steve要不要一起去附近餐廳吃飯，Steve自然轉頭朝Bucky同樣問了一句要不要一起去吃飯。

「不去。」Bucky連看也沒看他們一眼，悶聲回答道。

Brock搔了搔頭和Steve互看一眼，尷尬地說了聲再見後這才離去。

看著Brock的背影，Bucky其實內心後悔得想掩面大叫。

可是，一起吃飯！？Bucky心想他肯定會臉紅到被對方看出什麼不對勁，那怎麼行！！！

「Bucky你到底怎麼了？你很討厭Brock？」有一天Steve忍不住問道。

Bucky低著頭久久沒回答，他還在思考該如何對自己的好哥兒們說他喜歡上一個男人的事，不料這番沉默卻被Steve當作是默認，Steve又拿出那套好學生的風格開始向Bucky說明Brock其實是個多麼沉穩又多麼溫柔的男人，在學校裡人人都喜歡他，不只女孩們喜歡他、也有不少男孩喜歡他──

「你說什麼！？」Bucky登時抬起頭瞪大眼睛看向Steve。

Steve看著滿臉通紅的Bucky，苦笑著終於明白自己的好朋友是陷入怎樣的境地。

Steve對Bucky說，Brock明年就要畢業了，難道你要什麼都不做的就這樣結束嗎？

在Steve的勸說下，Bucky終於鼓起勇氣寫了一封情書想要委託Steve轉交給Brock，Steve起先不肯，但在Bucky的苦苦哀求下終究還是答應了。

等到Steve帶著信離去後，Bucky才後知後覺地發現自己忘了在情書的最下方簽上姓名──他的額頭重重撞上桌面，一副哀莫大於心死的模樣。

隔了一會兒他整個人從椅子上跳起來，火速衝出門朝Steve他們的社團教室飛奔而去。

才剛拐過轉角便遠遠看見Brock正在跟Steve說話， 視線落到Brock的手中捏著那封他硬塞給Steve、託他轉交的情書，蹭地一下子他的臉頰又變得火燙燙的。

這頭的Brock早已讀完了情書的內容，卻弄錯了寫情書給自己的對象。

正當他想委婉地拒絕Steve的“表白”時，他訝異地看向出現在另一頭氣喘吁吁、面露紅暈的男人。

「我已經有喜歡的人了。」Brock朝Steve露出微笑，伸出手指指了指Bucky的方向。

Steve表示，他完全看不懂現在這劇情走向。

不遠處的Bucky一臉的不解。

原來，Brock從很久以前就已經知道Bucky的存在。

有個小他一屆的學弟老是會突然出現在他的視線裡──搭校車時，Brock坐在校車後方位置上看見那個男孩叼著一塊麵包著急地跳上車，白皙的俊臉上露出鬆一口氣的模樣；中午午餐時他看見那個男孩在自助取餐的隊伍中將自己的餐盤填得像座小山，他的臉頰被食物塞得鼓起，就算是千篇一律的菜色看起來似乎也變得美味起來；偶爾他還會看見那個男孩坐在籃球場邊跟朋友們談笑，或是滿身是汗地在場上跟朋友們一同打球，半長的褐色捲髮被他綁在腦後，可愛的小小一撮。

當Brock好不容易打聽到那個男孩是哪個系所、哪個班級，又叫作什麼名字時，那個男孩卻再也沒來上課了。

一年後，他重新遇見了他。這才知道原來那個男孩在一年前發生了意外。

Brock輕輕撫觸Bucky左臂上那處金屬與血肉結合的地方，他的掌心順著肌肉的線條逐漸下滑來到金屬左臂的手掌心，堅定地緊握住他，沒讓他縮手。

他低頭笑看眼前這名害羞得不斷避開他的視線的男孩，心想，這次終於抓住你了。

END


End file.
